


Why Red?

by FrustratingMischief



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Intersex Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratingMischief/pseuds/FrustratingMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants Thor Odinson to be his, and tried desperately to appeal to the Golden Prince. What he doesn't know, is his friend is trying to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Red?

“Loki... What are you doing.”

“Reading...”

“...I thought you were going to come watch me train.” 

The Jotun looked up from his book in a glare, dark red eyes staring at the Aesir. Loki in truth had been trying to avoid watching Thor's little bouts of sparring. Ever since he'd been sent to Asgard by Laufey to watch how Aesir were and study them, he'd been extremely attracted to their prized Prince – Thor Odinson. And Thor? Well... Loki was not so sure what the blonde thought of his dark blue skin and black long hair, horns and red eyes. 

In truth – Thor was oddly attracted to the exotic creature that was Loki, but had been warned of Laufey's protective impulses. So he'd not dare touch him.

Loki smirked and set the book on his lap, watching Thor. The man wasn't wearing anything but bracers, boots and pants that hung too low on his waist. The bastard. Swinging his legs over the bed, Loki walked over to Thor with his book under his arm.

“Fine. But if I grow bored of you tossing that hammer around like a toddler, do not even dare to say a word to me about it later.”

With Loki walking off with a swing to his hips, Thor tried not to notice he was wearing red skirts, and all his jewels were rubys. With a smirk and a chuckle, he followed the slimy snake all the way out to the Sparring Ring.

* * *

  


As Loki predicted, he was bored and Thor had not even gotten in the ring yet.

Sitting back in his bench, he sat back to read before a loud voice came booming from the center of the ring. He should have known it was Thors thunderous voice... the brute. 

“Young Miden of house Bjornson has challenged I – Thor Odinson to a match! I ask the ring be cleared so that I can show this young man how a true fight is fought!”

Loki smirked and leaned over his seat to watch. Thor's walk was that of a proud man, his shoulders straight, head tall and bare chest pushed out for all to see. Loki shook his head at him. Like a child. Being over confident was surely going to make him lose, and he could not wait to watch the man fall flat on his ass and run in shame. Oh, he'd never let the oaf forget his horrid display of wooing him.

Before it started, Loki leaned over the rail and cleared his throat. 

Thor looked up and blinked at the Giant, curious as to what he wanted. Loki was stunning in all that dark old Gold, and those red linens and cloths, but it was the way he draped himself over the golden rails and jutted a hip out that had originally caught his attention. This was Thors only way of wooing the man and still Loki was trying to make fun of him.

“Oh Thor! Good I have your attention... _Try not to fall_ ,” he winked. “Oh and... _Make it good for me Thunder-head_.”

Glaring at his nickname, he let the sound of Loki's laughter drown out, holding a blunted sword in his hand as the thinner man across from him did the same. A gong sounded, and the younger ran towards him, aiming for Thors chest. The blonde dodged and shoved him with the hilt of his sword watching him tumble and fall to the ground. The lad didn't give up so easily and tossed back at Thor, both men dodging and trying to shove the other to the ground.

Loki had been reading to feign interest, only looking up when he heard a grunt. Thor and that other man had dropped their weapons and were beating each other with their fists, and by the Norns Thor was a God himself... His biceps were rippling with the pressure he was forcing against his opponent, the sweat down his back and hair, even the scrapes of dirt across his tanned skin was enough to catch the Jotuns interest.

Loki had to shut his knees and close his mouth to keep from drooling. Once Thor threw the man to the ground, rose his fists in the air and yelled in victory he glanced at Loki with a hungry gaze and Loki lost the will to speak, dropping his book.

He left after that, and Thor thought he'd failed... again. 

* * *

  


On his way to the bathing chambers in his room, Thor was contemplating what he'd done wrong or why this was not working. He'd seen the looks others had given Loki, and watched as Loki would flirt with them back... He was Thor for Norns sake! Why had he not at least been given a chance!

Lost in his own thought, he was shocked by the sudden cold he felt on his arm, turning to face bright red eyes of mischievous intent. 

“Hello Thor.” Loki purred. “Chaperone me to my rooms?”

Thor sighed and held an arm out for him to take, Loki looping his own slender one between it. He couldn't resist but to squeeze the strong bicep in his grasp and it made him wet all the more. There were beads of sweat running down Thor's chest and he wanted to lick it off. Loki smirked widely at the sour expression crossing Thor's features.

“What troubles you my Prince? Not get what you wanted? I surely don't understand – you fought _exceptionally_ well.”

“Why are you in Red?” Thor asked once they reached a split hallway. 

Loki smirked and stood in front of the man. 

“I had thought that was obvious. Who elses colours would I wear? Hoguns? Fandrals? Please, _and never Sif-_ ” 

Before another word came out his mouth, Thor's strong arms were wound around him, and his bruised and cut lips were pressing against his own. He whimpered at the strength Thor had over him, and didnt resist as the God pressed him against a wall. Thors hands were everywhere – tangled in his hair and gripping his horns, stroking his back and then in a swift motion, Thors hands slid under his ass and hoisted the Jotun up, wrapping his legs around the small of his back.

“Norns Thor. Your an idiot that it took you this long to figure it out-”

“Shutup Loki,” he huffed, travelling his lips down the Jotuns neck. 

Loki felt he was burning, Thor's body temperature nearly like the sun against his cool skin. It made him hiss in pleasure, and shake when he felt that hot tongue pressed and dragged over his bloodlines. He wanted the idiot to go faster, but Thor kept his touches soft – almost sentimental. He was loosing his mind!

“ _Oh just fuck me Thor! Fuck me, fuck me please... Now you idiot_.” 

Thor pinned him against the wall, Loki moaning out softly. His calloused hands slid over his soft thighs, and under the skirt, hiking it up. Loki pressed open-mouthed kisses along Thors road shoulders and thick neck, hands trailing down to untie the knots on his breeches. He could feel his cock, a bulge in the front of them and smirked, palming him through the fabric.

Thor groaned and sunk his teeth into Loki's flesh. He got the picture and reached into his pants, pulling the Aesirs cock free and stroking over it's hot crown. Smoothing the pre-cum over the shaft, he grew soaked just from Thor's grunts and groans in his ear. Loki retracted his hand and tangled them both in the mans Gold hair. Pressing the Jotun into the wall, Thor stroked himself and spread Loki's thighs a little more before finding the opening to his cunt and thrusting in. Both moaned at the same time, Thor covering Loki's mouth with his own to silence him.

Thors cock was stretching him beautifully, better then he'd thought and part of him wanted to hit himself for not just climbing in his bed months ago.

“ _Gods_ -”

“Hush, Loki,” he growled. 

Thor snapped his hips up and listened to the choked noises Loki made, fucking into him with harsh thrusts and rolls of his hips. Loki was quickly becoming a heated mess, and Thor was loving how tight his cunt was, squeezing and pulling him in his lips gasping his name and muffling Jotun language in his ear.

Loki was bouncing against the wall, shoulders smacking into the Golden tiled wall, and Thors hands went straight between them to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. He was a beast – biting Loki's shoulder and growling, pinning him like prey... And Norns he loved it. 

“ _Aahh- Thor! Thor gods, faster!_ ” 

Thor did as he was asked, and not a moment later, hot seed hit his hand and chest, before Loki's cunt clenched around his cock, pulling as much of Thor's release he could. He came with a groan, buried deep inside the Jotun, Loki's legs growing limp around Thors waist. Both panted heavily, Loki's hands lazily tugging at his hair.

“I should have asked you to fuck me sooner,” he said lustfully. “We should go back to your rooms.”

Thor nodded and pulled from Loki's body, tucking himself away and letting Loki back on his feet. Loki buckled his knees and the Prince clung to Thor. Smirking, he waited till the blonde came back and picked him up. 

Loki nuzzled into the Aesir's neck and watched the halls fade away as Thor marched off to his room. Poor idiot would make for a suitable husband. And when the time came? 

The casket would be his... _easily._


End file.
